


Seaweed is Gross

by bunnyanonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also arguments because obviously, paddleboat, pretty cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyanonymous/pseuds/bunnyanonymous
Summary: A quick story about Keith and Lance having a paddle boating date.





	Seaweed is Gross

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one-shot I’ve ever posted so i’m neRVOUS but I hope people find this at least mildly cute.

It was supposed to be a normal, fun day outside.

By the way Lance was talking up paddle boating, Keith thought it would be a perfect way to spend time with his boyfriend. Out on the water, alone together.

That is until they got there and Keith was already getting irritated with the feeling of sunscreen and sweat on his body.

"Just give it a try, Keith!" Lance begged, clicking in the buckles on his life vest. "It'll be fun once we're out there, promise." Keith would've said no if it wasn't for Lances sweet smile and puppy dog eyes.

Keith hated that he was a sucker for that.

They sat in their seats, luckily getting a small amount of shade from the canopy above them. "Alright," Lance started, gripping the stick to steer, "Just help me peddle backwards."

Keith did just that, watching as Lance struggled a little with turning them out from the docks. "Need any help?" Keith jabbed, and Lance lightly rolled his eyes, "I'm fine, thank you."

They started peddling forward, Keith glanced over at the other people on the lake. There were a few pairs of paddle boaters, as well as friends kayaking or canoeing. It was a hot day, most people wanted to be out in the water.

Keith was starting to regret his decision of being on the water though, the heat was already getting to him and he only had half a water bottle left. 

"See? Isn't it great out here?" Lance beamed, clearly loving anything to do with water. "Yeah...sure." Keith mumbled.

"What? You don't like it?" Lance asked, looking over at Keith as they continued to move their legs. "It's hot." Keith said, pouting a little more than he intended to.

"Well, it's 85 degrees. Plus, you have water!" Keith crossed his arms in response, looking to his right, away from Lance.

He heard a sigh, "Don't be like that, Keith. Just enjoy what you can! We're alone on a huge lake!" Lance said, and Keith gave him a look at that. "Alone?" Keith deadpanned, and Lance glanced around them before making eye contact again.

"Okay maybe not completely alone but-" 

THUD

Lance and Keith had peddled straight into a log. "Great job, Lance. Maybe I should steer." Keith said, reaching for the stick as they tried to peddle backwards.

"No no no! I got it!" Lance said, placing his hand down before Keith's, but Keith only let his hand grip around Lance's.

"Clearly not if you just slammed us into a log." Keith said, the irritation in his voice building up. "It was because I was distracted with you!" Lance said in defense. "You shouldn't be getting distracted when paddle boating!" Keith replied, still trying to take over the steering.

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't you see the log?!" Lance asked in retaliation, "Because I wasn't the one steering!" Keith said, finally getting Lances hand away.

Lance growled, surprising Keith a little, since Lance was way better at keeping a cool head in situations like these. Maybe it was just because it was with Keith, bringing back their rivalry days.

"You're not even doing it right." Lance said, reaching over again, "I'm doing it fine! Knock it off." Keith swatted Lances hand away, only causing more annoyance between them.

A few more seconds of Keith 'moving it too much' had Lance reaching over once more, "I'll pay attention this time just let me-" "Let go, Lance." "No! I know how to do this, I've done it plenty of-" "Lance! I'm already doing fine-" "Stop treating me like I'm a kid!" "I'm not! I just-"

The boat was rocking too much from their tugging, trying to push the other off the stick. A little too hard of a push caused Keith to slide right off the side of the boat and into the water.

Lance felt a shock of fear for a moment before remembering the life jacket as soon as Keith shot back up. "Lance!" Keith yelled, wiping his bangs from his face.

"That's what you get for not just letting me steer." Lance said, resting a face with no hint of remorse. Keith could feel the anger boiling up inside of him, "God, just help me up." He said, trying to pull himself up onto the side.

Lance reached out a hand, and Keith took it, feigning pure intentions for only a second before yanking, hard. Sending Lance across the boat and into the water with him.

Lance came back up, coughing out some of the water, "Fuck! Keith, what the fuck?" Lance asked, wiping the dirty water from his eyes.

Keith laughed, "Thats what you get for not letting me steer." Lance let out a huff, his eyebrows furrowed as he glanced from his boyfriend then over to the boat.

"Now how are we going to get on?" Lance asked, the bite in his voice only amusing Keith more. "What, did you lose all your upper body strength, McClain?" Keith asked, swimming over and pulling himself up easily.

"Hey! So you didn't even need my help?!" Lance cried, quickly making his way to the other side of the boat. "Of course not, I just had to get my revenge." Keith replied.

Lance pulled himself up as well, another growl in his throat as he sat back in his seat. "This was a horrible fucking idea." Lance groaned, leaning his head back and running fingers through his wet hair.

"I'll say." Keith sighed, glancing around them. A few pairs of eyes were still peering their way, they must've seen the debacle go down. It nearly made Keith laugh, and then it did.

"What?" Lance asked, looking over at Keith. Keith could barely contain himself, "This! Us! We're so stupid." He continued to giggle.

A small chuckle of a scoff passed Lances lips, and he shook his head lightly, "You're insane, Keith." 

"We're insane. Now can we please get out of here?" Keith asked, not thinking kindly of the seaweed sticking to his arm.

"Yeah yeah." Lance said in defeat, sitting back up. He started to reach for the stick before, "Do you wanna steer?" Lance asked in an incredibly mocking tone.

"Nah, take it away sharpshooter." Keith smirked, and Lances heart did a flip. Stupid Keith, stupid flirting, Lance couldn't believe that even in this situation Keith could make his heart stop working.

Lance's hand gripped the stick tighter, "Hmm, have you ever wondered what seaweed lips taste like?" Lance asked, leaning in a little closer.

Keith gave him a look, raising both an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth, "I don't know, have you?" He asked, his eyes trailing down Lances face.

"Yeah, actually. I've been dying to find out." Lance said, his voice a little softer, a little quieter as he slowly leaned in even more.

"Oh really? You know, I think I might be able to help you out with that." Keith said, already feeling Lances breath against his lips.

"Yeah?" Lance whispered, closing his eyes and pushing forward into that small amount of space between them before feeling something cold and wet on his lips.

Lances eyes shot open to see Keith holding a long piece of seaweed between them. "Augh! Yuck!" Lance spit out, literally spitting into the water beside them and wiping his mouth.

"Keith!" Lance whined, sighing into his hand as he continued to try and get all the remains of it off of him.

He heard laughing beside him, and he angrily turned to look. Before he could do anything, hands gripped his face and pulled him forward.

Real lips were against his now, slotting perfectly against him. Keith. His Keith.

Keith only pulled back an inch, "Better?" He asked, "Better." Lance smiled, resting his forehead against Keith's.

"Okay, lets get out of here." Keith interrupted. Lance would've been fine sitting like that for hours, kissing Keith out on a lake. Maybe they could continue this some other time.

For now, they were wet, sweaty, and hungry. Not a great combination. They high tailed it back to the docks, not caring much when the seats of Lances car were getting wet.

Keith decided he didn't mind paddle boating as much anymore.


End file.
